Kiss Me Slowly
by lucky.ninja
Summary: He loved everything about her, but he just couldn't see it. Everything about her just drove him crazy. He loved her rough edges, her laugh, her beautiful mind, and most of all he loved the man she brought out of him. Although, he didn't realize this until she came to him with tears in her eyes and a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **I don't really know where this came from, but I have been thinking about writing a ShikaIno piece for a while now. I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammatical errors and I hope you all enjoy the story. I'm not thinking this will be overly long maybe ten chapters maximum. Thanks for stopping by, tell me what you think.

* * *

**One**

He twirled his pen between his fingers. His dusty brown eyes were fixed on the notebook laying on his coffee table. Sputtering, he chewed on the pen cap for a second as his eyes skimmed over the report. He ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, which was down for a change. It was also damp since he had just gotten out of a shower. His body was moist from the water of his shower and his towel was messily strewn on the gray colored couch behind him. Sometimes he really wondered why he expected the role as second in command in the Intel Division.

Huffing, Shikamaru Nara pushed the notebook away. He was off for the next three days, so he wanted to forget about work for a little while. It was about time he got some time off too, he hadn't had a single vacation in almost two years. Combing his hair up into its usual spiked ponytail manner, Shikamaru decided he'd go grab something to eat - he was much too lazy to cook. Getting up from the floor, Shikamaru ventured to his bedroom to grab a t-shirt.

His one bedroom apartment was plain and simple, hardly any decorations aside from a few picture frames on the wall. There was a couch, a bookshelf, a coffee table, and a coat hanger in his tiny living room. His bedroom was even less furnished with a bed, a dresser, and a lamp. He remembered when he first moved in about a year ago, Ino harped on him to make the place more lively and less drab. Of course, Shikamaru was hardly ever home to enjoy such things. He was only home when he was either sick, sleeping, or preparing for a mission. Shikamaru was hardly ever there otherwise always being on the move.

Grabbing a simple dark green t-shirt from his dresser, he slipped it on and started for the door. He checked his black shorts pockets for his keys and nodded when they jingled. As he got to the door, he hit the light switch and pulled the door open. When he looked up from the welcome mat just outside the door of his apartment, he gasped. He was startled by his friend and long time teammate, Ino Yamanaka, coming towards his door. Shikamaru blinked a few times unsure if he was seeing things right. The last time he'd seen Ino had been about six months ago durning the spring, now it was early winter.

"Ino?" Shikamaru managed to choke out in surprise. "What...what are you doing here? It's been a while." He looked at her for a moment and could see it, that look of sadness. She was trying to keep it from him though with her long blonde fringe shadowing half her face. It wasn't much help that they only had his dimming porch light hardly illuminating anything.

In six months, she'd hardly changed at all. She looked a little more slender than he remembered, her flaxen hair a little longer, and her crystal blue eyes didn't seem as bright as he remembered. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was slightly worried about her. Something didn't seem quite right, she wasn't the bubbly, obnoxious, rumor mill he remembered. The way Ino was standing, the air about her, it was all very un-Ino.

She was trying not to look at him. He could tell that she wasn't expecting him to come walking out the door. Knowing Ino, she'd probably stand outside before knocking for a few minutes. She'd want to gain her composure and hide whatever it was that had her so worked up. He kind of wished the lighting was better, but he didn't really need it to know something was up. When she glanced at him, the light reflected a single tear streak running down her normally rosy cheeks.

"Is everything okay?" Shikamaru pressed, trying to ease her into speaking. He assumed she was scared to talk, fearing it would crack. His eyes studied her for a moment, looking her over. Everything about the way Ino dressed, stood, and shifted meant something. The way she would bite her lip, the way she fidgeted with the sleeve of her lumpy cream sweater, the way she would dig the toe of her shoe into the ground - it all meant something.

"I-" Ino began, but she quickly stopped and let out a deep breath.

Now Shikamaru was starting to get worried. When Ino struggled to get out what she was trying to say it was never a good sign. It wasn't like her at all to be this rattled. She was the girl who shot straight from the hip, saying what was on her mind like it didn't matter. Shikamaru looked at her hands and raised a brow. Her finger nail polished was chipped and cracked, which was not like her at all. The way her hair was down and tousled about messily like she had rolled right out of bed. What really had him worried was her lumpy sweater, yoga shorts, and tattered up sneakers. Ino's entire get up and make-up less face screamed something tragic had happened.

"Hey, it's me," Shikamaru said gently with a kind smile.

"I know..." she trailed off and looked down at the concrete flooring.

He took a step closer and reached out for her face. "Do you want to come inside?" he asked her the moment he hand his finger tips under her chin. When their eyes met, Ino nodded to him and he nodded back. Letting his hand drop to his side, he turned on his heels and pushed his apartment door open. "Come on in," he said, gesturing into his humble home.

"Thanks," she managed to get out and slowly entered the living area.

He flicked on the light and looked at Ino.

She sighed softly and turned around to look at him. The light illuminating her face perfectly and Shikamaru tilted his head. Ino swallowed hard as she reached from her fringe and slowly brushed her hair back.

"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked softly as she revealed the swelling and purple hue of her skin.

"Ino," Shikamaru gasped as he walked over to her. She flinched when he touched her and examined her blackening eye. He shook his head in disbelief at her pretty face. "Why?" he inquired, utterly shocked and confused to see her with a black eye. She was a well trained shinobi, he found it hard to believe that the civilian she was dating did this too her so easily.

"It...it was an...acc-" she tried.

"Bullshit!" Shikamaru hissed in rage. He couldn't believe that she was going to defend the man who did this to her. About a month ago, Sakura had told him about Ino's boyfriend being a bit of a mean drunk - he never expected this though. "Sit down, I'm going to get you some ice." He gestured to the couch and made his way to his cramped little kitchen that was barely big enough for the oven and refrigerator.

"It was a misunderstandings," Ino muttered as she sat down.

"Yeah it'll be a real misunderstanding when I strangle him with my shadows," Shikamaru snorted in contempt. "Please tell me this is the first time he's ever done this to you." He walked back over with a damp cloth and a bowl of ice. Sitting on the coffee table in front of Ino, he put a couple of cubes in the cloth and gently pressed it on her face.

"It's the first time," Ino paused and Shikamaru furrowed his brows, "that he managed to hit me."

"Ino," Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head in disappointment. He always thought that Ino knew better than that. "You aren't going to stay with him are you?" Shikamaru asked, staring at Ino, who refused to look at him.

She shrugged her shoulders, causing Shikamaru to scowl. The truth was Ino felt that it was partly her fault that he hit her. If she hadn't been so bossy and bitchy to him, he never would have struck her. They started yelling at each other, a few things were thrown, bitter words, and finally he punched her. Ino hardly saw it coming and he hit her harder than she expected. It sent her reeling and she stood there shocked and mortified. Sure she was a shinobi and could take hits, but from someone she was in love with, someone she was dating, it felt surreal.

"Don't stay with him, Ino, please," Shikamaru begged her. The last thing he ever wanted to see was his best friend and teammate to come beaten black and blue to his apartment. There was no excuse for her boyfriend to have struck her like that. He scooted closer to the edge of the coffee table to get a better look at her swollen eye. "I don't want to see you hurt like this."

"Shikamaru," Ino sighed softly.

He could see her eyes welling up and out of instinct, Shikamaru gently brushed his finger along her cheek. His finger caught her tear before it could fall. Ino looked into his eyes and he looked back into hers.

"Take a shower," Shikamaru said to her. "I'm gonna get some food." He stood up and froze when he felt Ino grab hold of his hand.

"So it's okay for me to stay?" she asked him.

"Of course," Shikamaru replied with a nod. "You know where everything is. I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled at her and left quietly to get them some dinner for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Hello everyone! I was so glad that a handful of you seemed to really enjoy the start, which inspired me to continue with the story.

**sumtyms - **I'm glad you liked it! Thank you very much for commenting.

**enchanted-nova **- I appreciate your kind words!

**EpicCuteness04 **- To be honest, I didn't really expect that myself, but I thought it'd make it more interesting.

**Shikainoisthebest **- I'm glad you like my writing style and the story, thank you for commenting!

**Rose Duchess **- That's so wonderful to here, thank you very much. I hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

**Two**

Shikamaru was sitting on the couch, his bare feet propped on the coffee table and his notebook in hand. He was going over the mission parameters again for capturing a rogue ninja. Glancing down to his right, Shikamaru smiled weakly as Ino was sleeping soundly on a throw pillow resting on his thigh. Letting out a soft breath, Shikamaru glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only eleven o'clock, but he had been up since five in the morning. He stifled a yawn and closed up his notebook. He would worry about it all later.

"Sorry Ino," Shikamaru whispered gently as he carefully and slowly removed himself from the couch. The blonde was out like a light though, so she didn't even respond. Reaching for her hair, Shikamaru brushed it from her face. His dusty brown eyes studied the horrible bruise that had formed on her face. It looked terrible and he wanted to kill the man that did this to her. "You silly woman," he said to her as he grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded over the armrest of the couch.

Laying it over Ino, Shikamaru grabbed the food containers from his coffee table and ventured to his kitchen. He was happy that he'd managed to get Ino to eat almost two servings worth of stir fry. Throwing the empty food containers away, Shikamaru stretched and pulled off his t-shirt. Draping it over his shoulder, the lazy shinobi drug his feet to the bathroom. His eyes caught a pile of clothes on the ground, which he knew where Ino's. Tossing his shirt into the hamper, he gathered up her clothes and dumped them in there as well.

When he turned around, he looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. He let out a breath and grabbed his toothbrush, so he could brush his teeth and get to bed. Shikamaru did all this quietly, hoping he wouldn't wake Ino up. After a few moments, Shikamaru spit the paste from his mouth and rinsed off his toothbrush. Placing his toothbrush back in the holder, Shikamaru dried off his hands and the counter of his sink. When he finished, he turned around and found Ino walking up to the door. He gave her a soft smile as she squinted from the bright light and rubbed her eyes gently.

Ino winced when she touched her bruised eye and Shikamaru walked towards her. He was tall enough to cause a shadow to loom over her, blocking the light. She smiled weakly and looked up at him. Shikamaru was much taller than she recalled, she only reached his shoulder. The way he was watching her made her a little nervous, but she knew it was because he was enraged about what her boyfriend had done to her. When she looked away, Shikamaru reached for her face and had her look up at him.

"Did I wake you?" he asked. "I was trying to be quiet."

"No, you didn't," Ino assured him with a shake of her head. She sighed softly and looked at herself in the mirror. A frown came onto her face and she looked away quickly, ashamed of the horrible mark. She never intended for things to escalate the way they did. It was all so sudden, she was barely able to breathe. "I keep thinking it was all just a dream. I should have seen it coming." She walked towards the white colored counter. Ino leaned forth and examined the bruise more carefully.

He didn't know what to say to her or whether he should say anything at all. Ino was hard to read sometimes, sure he had known her for years and all, but this was a delicate matter. She was a strong young woman, beautiful, and talented. When he looked at her like this though he saw the cracks on her surface. Ino was a girl who acted tough in front of everyone, but really she was easily bruised. He could see that perfectly clear.

"He was so angry," Ino commented, looking at her reflection in the large rectangular mirror. Her blue eyes were looking at Shikamaru, who was standing beside her quietly. "I was yelling, so was he. It's all just a blur now. We started throwing things and saying things were didn't mean. The next thing I knew was he was in my face. I could seem the liquor, feel his anger and rage, and then..." Ino's voice cracked and Shikamaru frowned.

She was beginning to cry. Her silent tears rolling down her face. He pressed his lips together in a firm line, unsure of what to do. Should he hug her? Should he say something? Or should he simply remain quiet and listen to her? He hated seeing her like this, it hurt him to see her like this. It was then that Shikamaru started to realize something about Ino. Not once had it occurred to him before, but it was beginning to surface.

"It's going to be okay," Shikamaru finally said and Ino turned to him. He gave her a warm smile, hoping it would offer at least a little comfort. She nodded slowly and started to wipe her tears away with the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing. "I won't let him hurt you, Ino. I promise that." He opened up his arms and gently reached for her, pulling her into his chest.

Her soft hands clutched to his bare chest and she buried her face into the nape of his neck. When she closed her eyes another tear fell, dripping onto Shikamaru's toned chest. He gently rubbed circled into her back, comforting her as best he could. The truth was he didn't know how to handle a crying woman, he wished he did though.

"Thank you, Shikamaru," Ino whispered as she pulled back from him. She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his cheek for a few short moments. When she was back on flat feet, Ino smiled at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. "We should get some sleep." Moving away from him, Ino started for the door.

He watched her for a moment. When her lips pressed against his cheek, something burned inside of him. He was a twenty-four year old man with a good financial standing, good friends, and a decent home. The man who normally thought with logic, pushed all of that aside and went with his heart. Swallowing hard, Shikamaru quickly reached for Ino's wrist and pulled her back towards him.

He wasn't sure what he was thinking, but he couldn't deny those feelings any longer. Ever since they were seventeen, there had been this inkling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something inside that told him he cared for Ino more than just a mere friend. Maybe even more than a best friend. It was something raw and precious, wild and untamed. When his hand was around her tiny wrist and he pulled her close, Ino gasped. Their faces were inches apart, he could feel the warmth of her breath waving across his skin.

"Shikamaru..." Ino breathed softly as he slowly began to lean forward. Her eyes slowly began to close. His lips were ghosting over hers and like a reflex, Ino pushed herself onto her toes. The gap between them closed and their lips met in a gentle, sweet, warm, tender kiss. It was electrifying and endearing, something that Ino never expected to feel from Shikamaru.

His hands moved to her hips, gripping firmly and pulling her closer.

Her arms moved up the plains of his chest and around his ropy shoulder muscles.

Shikamaru's lips moved across Ino's lips in a smooth sensual motion. It was uplifting to her, making her want to never let him go. She never felt like this before with her boyfriend, this desire and passion. Ino pressed herself against Shikamaru, absorbing his warmth and his subtle scent of fresh cut grass and morning mist.

They pulled apart a few seconds later.

He rested his forehead against hers, panting lightly. When his eyes came open, he watched Ino look up at him through her black curly lashes. She bit her lip and looked away from him, swallowing down her guilt. Even though her boyfriend had hit her, it didn't make it right for her to kiss Shikamaru. No matter how lovely and amazing the kiss was.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru spoke first, taking a step back. "I don't know what came over me." He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. It was a lie, of course, he knew exactly what came over him. The feeling he had been suppressing since they were seventeen. That strong temptation and desire to grab her and kiss her the way she deserved to be kissed.

"It's okay," Ino muttered, meeting his eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded her head to him.

"Why don't you take the bed, it's more comfortable," Shikamaru said looking out the bathroom door and across the small hallway to the bedroom. Ino glanced at the bedpost in the dark room that was lit dimly from the sliver of the bathroom light. "I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Ino asked. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch."

"No, sleep on the bed," Shikamaru told her with a single nod.

"Okay," she said, walking out of the bathroom.

He watched her go into the bedroom and sighed softly before turning out the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hello my amazing readers! I really appreciate all the wonderful feedback you have been leaving me. It means a lot and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. You all rock! So please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

**Three**

The following morning things were rather quiet. Shikamaru had hardly slept last night. He found himself tossing and turning as he thought about having kissed Ino. The way her lips pressed against his, her soft hands sliding up his chest and around his shoulders. He could still feel her there and it was driving him crazy. Groaning in frustration, Shikamaru pulled the blanket over his face the moment the sun broke in through the blinds. He slept for roughly a couple of hours and every time he closed his eyes, he saw Ino.

As he lay in the silence of the morning, he wondered what would happen next. He assumed they would just pretend it never happened, pretend that everything was okay. As an adult he knew that wouldn't work, but his younger inner teen like self told him it was just a one time thing. They kissed, it was no big deal. No one knew about it, it was only the two of them in the bathroom. As long as they both kept quiet, no one would ever know about the kiss. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Shikamaru cursed at himself for letting his emotions getting the better of him. He should have fought harder, he should have just let her walk away. There was something deep inside him though that said she didn't want him to let her walk away.

The way Ino had kissed him back, pressing her slender form up against him. No one could kiss like that and not mean anything about it. His mind was completely boggled and bubbling with too many thoughts. If he kept going on like this he would give himself a complex. He swallowed hard and pulled the blanket from his face, staring up at the ceiling fan. The blades were slowly spin round and round, very much like his own mind. He couldn't seem to stop thinking and that's all he really wanted. Sighing, Shikamaru sat up on the couch and looked to the window.

Moving the blanket from his body, Shikamaru ventured over to the window. He placed his hand on the glass and felt the coolness from the winter morning. The grass outside had a light dusting of frost and the tree leaves were almost gone. Stretching his arms out, Shikamaru decided to get some tea or coffee or something started. He would need the caffeine after all since he was up for more than half the night.

Just as he started to brew a pot of coffee, someone start knocking on his door. He was partly annoyed by it because it was barely seven o'clock and also because it was his day off. grumbling under his breath about how he wasn't going to do anything, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. Of course, when he laid eyes on the hyperactive, knucklehead of the village, namely Naruto Uzumaki, he wanted to slam it shut.

Knowing Shikamaru fairly well, Naruto slammed his hand on the door before Shikamaru ever had the chance to do so. Huffing, Shikamaru decided to not fight it and leaned against the door jamb with a displeased look on his face.

"Good morning!" Naruto greeted happily.

"Just morning," Shikamaru snorted.

"Right," Naruto laughed nervously and shoved his hands into the pockets of his black jacket lined with orange. "So I happen to know it's your day off and I could use your help."

"Days off mean being lazy at home," Shikamaru retorted with a snicker.

"Well then you get a lot of days off," Naruto teased only to earn a glare from Shikamaru. In all honesty, Shikamaru wasn't as lazy as he used to be. Not that he ever got the chance since he had to travel a lot as an ambassador of the Leaf Village. "Look, it's the end of November and that means-"

"I am not putting up Christmas lights," Shikamaru interjected quickly. It wasn't that he didn't like Christmas lights, in fact he quite enjoyed them. He just hated putting them up, but he wasn't sure if that was as bad as taking them back down. "Find someone else." He shook his head and smiled meekly, making Naruto groan.

"Come on, it's for the kids at the hospital," Naruto said not allowing Shikamaru the ability to shut his front door. "Sakura asked and I could use help."

"Well, ask someone else," Shikamaru sighed. "I want to enjoy my day off."

"You're off for like three days, come on," Naruto pointed out and barged into the apartment.

"Sure, come on in," Shikamaru grumbled, closing the door and turned to look at Naruto. The blond boy with the bright blue eyes glanced around the room. His eyes fell upon the pillow and blanket on the couch. Shikamaru noticed this quickly and was about to explain, but the sound of the bedroom door squeaking open caught both of their attentions.

"Ino?" Naruto questioned as he noticed the long blonde hair and slender figure of the mind walker. She quickly looked up and pressed her lips together in a tight line. "What are you doing here? Oh...oh, did I interrupt someth-"

"Shut-up!" Shikamaru growled, chunking a throw pillow at Naruto.

"Sorry I mean it's just that..." Naruto paused when he saw the bruise on Ino's eye. "What happened to your eye?" he asked, gesturing to her injury.

Ino quickly looked down, her hair hiding it away. She cleared her throat, muttering about taking a shower. Slipping into the bathroom quickly and quietly, Ino shut the door and locked it.

"Did you-"

"I would never do that to her," Shikamaru interrupted harshly, almost enraged by Naruto's attempt of an accusation. "She's my best friend. Her boyfriend hit her last night...she came here," Shikamaru explained as he went to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Did they break up at least?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"No," Shikamaru answered glumly as he poured himself a cup of coffee. The steam lifted from the black mug and he brought it up to his lips. He took a sip of the bittersweet liquid, feeling the heat roll down his throat and into his belly. "I can't help today, I need to stay with her." He nodded towards the bathroom.

"Maybe she'd like to help too," Naruto tried with a smile.

"I don't think she wants anyone to see her like this," Shikamaru said. It was mostly the truth, but a little part of him really didn't want to help. He would much rather lay around and waste the day away. "So with that said, doors right there. Don't let it hit you on your way out." The shinobi genius pointed to the door with his finger and brought his cup of coffee up to his lips, taking another quick sip.

"You are not a morning person," Naruto chuckled as he leaned against the kitchen bar, which was incredibly small. "And I'm not the type of person to take no for an answer." The blond boy beamed brightly and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew there was no getting out of this now, Naruto would stay in his apartment all day until he agreed.

"Alright, alright. I'll help you," Shikamaru gave in with a huff. He met Naruto's eyes and scoffed when he saw Naruto do a little victory dance. "Only for a few hours though." The pineapple head waved a finger at Naruto, who saluted to him in compliance.

"Hey Ino! Wanna help decorate the hospital?" Naruto asked, looking over at the bathroom door.

"Um..." Ino's muffled voice came from the other side of the door. They heard the sound of the lock click and Ino stepped out. "I guess I could help."

Shikamaru saw that Ino's bruise wasn't as noticeable. It appeared that she had used her medical ninjutsu to help it heal faster. She closed the bathroom door and walked over to the two boys. Her eye was still a little puffy, but it was nothing like it had been last night.

"Can we stop at my place first though? I would like to look semi-decent before going out in public," Ino said with a small laugh.

"Oh come on, you're one of the prettiest girls in the village," Naruto said to her with a wink. She stifled a laugh and smiled at him. "But if you insist, Sakura's the same way sometimes." He shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Shikamaru.

"Go on ahead and get started, Naruto. We'll meet up with you after we go to Ino's." Shikamaru leaned back against the counter and wrapped his hands around the cup. He took another quick sip and glanced at Ino, who nodded in agreement.

"Alright, but if you aren't there in half an hour I'm dragging you both down there," Naruto assured them with a wave of his finger before he ventured towards the front door.

The moment he stepped out of the apartment, Shikamaru let out a breath of relief. His eyes ventured over to Ino, who had taken a seat on the armrest of his couch. He stared at her for a moment, but looked away when her eyes lifted to his. She let out a breath and twirled her hair around her finger. Neither one knew what to say even though they were both thinking about the same thing.

"You don't have to help, you know," Shikamaru spoke first, knowing they would sit in silence forever if he didn't. "I can tell Naruto you weren't feeling up to it." He shrugged his shoulders and took another quick sip of his coffee.

"No," Ino said with a shake of her head. "I don't want to be alone and I don't really wanna see him." She licked her lips and stared at an empty spot on the wall. The truth was she was still deciding if she would end things with the man. If she went back without a decision, things could turn ugly.

"I think he's scum," Shikamaru announced suddenly. "He doesn't deserve you." He shook his head and put his coffee cup down. Clearing his throat, Shikamaru walked over to Ino and stood before her.

"He isn't all bad," Ino defended. "He was just upset."

"Ino, I've been pissed as hell at you before. To the point that I didn't even want to be around you," Shikamaru paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "However, not once did I ever strike at you. It just says a lot." He pressed his lips together and watched as Ino nodded stiffly.

"I know, but everyone deserves a second chance," Ino replied with a shrug, making Shikamaru scowl. "Trust me, Shikamaru. I know what I'm doing." She gave him a soft smile.

"I wish I could believe you, troublesome woman," Shikamaru replied bitterly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello lovelies! Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback on the previous chapter, hopefully you will enjoy this one as well.

* * *

**Four**

Ino smiled as she admired her handy work. After two hours of decorating, the tree was finally done. It was simply beautiful with twinkling lights, shimmering glass ornaments, gold garland beads, and velvet red ribbons. She stepped back and admired the tree for a few moments. Footsteps echoed in her ears and she turned around to see Shikamaru walking in, holding an angel tree topper.

He smiled at Ino and held the angel in the white and silver gown out to her. As she took the angel from him, Shikamaru watched as she climbed up the small step ladder and placed the angel on top. Once it was placed, Ino climbed down and stood beside Shikamaru. She let out a breath and rested her head against his arm.

"It's beautiful, Ino," Shikamaru complimented as he glanced down at her.

"Thank you," she said to him and wrapped her hands around his arm. When her glittering eyes lifted up to meet his, she bit her lip. She had no idea what she was doing, it was almost completely natural. Nothing could seem to stop her as she slowly moved closer to him.

It had to have been the same for him as well since he was leaning in too. They both stopped breathing as their eyes closed and their lips were centimeters away.

Naruto's laughter interrupted them and they immediately pulled apart. Ino let go of his arm and turned on her heels as Naruto and Sakura came into the front lobby. The blond boy hand his arm slung over Sakura Haruno's petite shoulders and kissed her temple. When the couple saw Shikamaru and Ino though, they pulled apart and admired the tree behind them.

"Oh wow! Ino that tree is amazing!" Sakura, the pink haired nurse, beamed with shimmering green eyes. She moved out from Naruto's arm and walked over to the large beautiful decorated tree. "Everyone's going to love it," Sakura assured her best friend.

"You know me, I love decorating," Ino said with a chuckle. She let out a breath and brushed her hair over her shoulder. An arm went over her shoulder and she closed her eyes, smiling at the warmth enveloping her. When she looked to Shikamaru, he nodded once and she put an arm around his waist. "Now for our services, you should buy us lunch."

"Ramen it is," Naruto said, clapping his hands together happily.

"NO!" Sakura and Ino barked at the same time, causing the blond ninja to frown in defeat.

"I'm gonna take a rain check," Shikamaru said suddenly and Ino frowned, looking up at him.

"It's your day off, come with us," Ino interjected before he could come up with an excuse not to come. "Besides it's Naruto's treat."

"What?" Naruto yipped, but Sakura elbowed him in the chest. "Yeah...my treat," he grumbled, glaring at Sakura. She smiled happily at him and winked, causing him to roll his eyes. Sakura looped her arm through Naruto's and looked back to Ino and Shikamaru.

"Please," Ino begged, giving him the best puppy eyes she could.

"Alright, fine," Shikamaru gave in with a sigh. Ino giggled and wrapped her arm around his and pulled him along. He pressed his lips together in a tight line and looked down at Ino, who was gabbing with Sakura as they made their way to the main entrance of the hospital. While he wanted to go with them and spend time with Ino, he kept reminding himself she was seeing somebody. Even if that somebody was a monster for hitting her as he had.

As they were making their way to the restaurant, Shikamaru kept sneaking glances at Ino. He couldn't seem to help himself, he was in awe of her. Ever since they shared that kiss, he just couldn't seem to get her off his brain. He could still taste her, smell her, and feel her up against his body. In a way, he was craving all of it again and it took just about every ounce of control he had to keep himself together. The way her blonde hair swayed, her lightly tanned skin, her plump lips, and those dazzling blue eyes, she was simply beautiful.

"Ino!" someone called.

Someone Shikamaru didn't want to see, hear, or even think about. There was nothing he could do about it though, it wasn't really his place. His eyes moved to Ino, who had taken in a sharp breath before turning to the speaker. He closed his eyes and shook his head, he knew that she would just take that scumbag back with open arms. Shikamaru wanted to vomit at the thought of it.

"Kenta," Ino said, to the man.

"Where were you last night? I was worried!" the man, Kenta, exclaimed as he walked over to her. "After our fight-"

"It's really okay," Ino paused for a moment and smiled at him, "I'm fine." She brushed her blonde fringe behind her ear and looked at Kenta. He was just a civilian, a craftsman. His hair was cut short and dark in color, his eyes were a light green in color, and his skin was leathery looking from hours spent under the sun.

"No, it's not okay." He shook his head and took a step closer to Ino.

Shikamaru was watching Kenta like a hawk. If he dared to raise a hand at her in front of him, he would regret it. Glancing over his shoulder, Shikamaru noticed that both Sakura and Naruto had stopped to see what was going on. He sighed softly and looked back to Ino, who was standing silently. She didn't seem afraid or mad or anything at all, she was just still. Shikamaru wasn't sure how to take that, normally Ino let something show.

"Kenta," Ino began, "can we talk about this later? I'm going to lunch with my friends."

This seemed to put Kenta off a bit. "What about us?"

"It can wait," Ino declared firmly.

Shikamaru raised a brow at Ino in surprise, he didn't expect her to be so firm about this. When he looked back at Kenta, he could see her words had struck a nerve. Knowing Ino could be in danger, Shikamaru instinctively walked up.

"She needs space," Shikamaru said to Kenta simply.

The dark haired man's jaw clenched and he glanced at Shikamaru for a moment. He swallowed hard and loud, his fist were balled tightly, and he seemed like her was about to explode.

"Later, I promise," Ino assured him with a weak smile. When turned to Shikamaru and was about to start walking, but Kenta grabbed her arm. She stiffened at his tight hold and looked to his hand and slowly raised her gaze to his face. "Let me go, Kenta."

The shadow user narrowed his eyes at Kenta and began stretching his shadows towards him. If he didn't let Ino go in the next few seconds, Shikamaru would force him too. From behind he could hear Sakura saying something to Naruto.

"No, Ino. We need to talk now," Kenta demanded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't like the way we left things," Kenta explained as he let go of her arm. She pulled away from him and stared for a moment. "Please."

Shikamaru started to withdraw his shadow and looked at Ino, who was just staring at Kenta. In her eyes, he could see the inner turmoil, the storm that was raging. There was no doubt, Ino was struggling to make a decision. All Shikamaru wanted to do was take her away, but he couldn't do that. Ino had to make that choice all by herself, Shikamaru could only suggest.

Ino sucked in a breath. "Okay."

"What?" Shikamaru gaped.

"Thank you," Kenta replied with a small smile and nodded his head.

"Let's go," Ino said, walking towards Kenta. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Shikamaru. "It's okay, I'll catch up with you guys later." Waving goodbye to Sakura and Naruto, Ino locked eyes with Shikamaru for a few moments before turning away. She hated herself for giving in, but for some reason she couldn't seem to stop herself.

As Shikamaru watched them walk away side by side, his stomach churned. He couldn't believe that she agreed to go with him. It upset him completely, everything he had said and Ino just refused to hear it. Sighing, Shikamaru shook his head and hoped that Ino would end things with him. He didn't want her showing up at his doorstep bruised and broken, he couldn't handle that again.

"She really left with him?" Sakura asked, but it wasn't intended to have an answer. She was merely stating it in shock and disbelief. "Why?" she questioned with a shake of her head.

"I don't know," Shikamaru answered bitterly.


End file.
